


Morning

by Aural_Contraception



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aural_Contraception/pseuds/Aural_Contraception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings are better than others. Garrus wakes Shepard in an enjoyable manner. PWP w/o plot. </p>
<p>Adult fluff - No redeeming value - Just Adult Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

He palmed the door control. Another sign she'd most likely been drinking last night. One of these days she's going to get busted by someone less, shall we say forgiving. 

The door hissed opened to a beautiful sight. She was asleep face down, one leg bent, other straight, covers thrown to the side. Spirits, she was beautiful. Mental snapshot complete, he quietly moved inside, locking the door behind him. 

With their luck, it'd be the day the yeoman showed up. She was sure there was a schedule somewhere, not a high enough priority.

He thought she subconsciously wanted to get caught in the act. That brought a smile to his face. She was a force to be reckoned with. Wild, free, untamed. And he loved it. He drew closer, taking in the assorted scattered clothing. Oh yeah, she'd hit the bar. He sniffed, then examined the lump of bedding off to the side. 

More than linen. Didn't matter, he wasn't here for them. He quietly and slowly knelt over her, ran his tongue down her neck. While lazily dragging a talon down her spine. Then up her inner thigh. That earned him a sleepy mmmm sound. 

With a talon, he lifted the hair off her face and neck, running it behind her ear. She responded by shifting her head on the pillow, exposing a little bit more of her neck. Lightly placing his teeth on her neck, while his tongue flicked over salty skin. Very salty. He must've missed a hell of a show. 

All while drawing lazy ovals on her inner thigh. Each ellipse moving ever closer to her clit. She moved her legs a little further apart with another mmmm sound. He ran his talon on the outside of one lip, then the other, oh so lightly, then back to her inner thigh. She rocked her hips to that one.

He licked and nipped his way up her spine, then over her neck, finishing with a flick of her earlobe. Sleepy smile, followed by a husky sleepy laugh. _Mmmm, Does your Mom know what a bad boy you are, Vakarian?,_ voice low, and deliciously hoarse. He pulled off his shorts, and added them to the pile. 

He pulled her hair up, lightly biting the back of her neck, tongue dancing on her skin. While moving over her, legs on either side of hers. She arched her butt up. Taking his cock in his hand, he ran it lightly over her lips, tantalizingly wet and soft. He pressed the head of his cock over her clit, then moved it in circles.

She did too many things at once for him to fully appreciate it all. He caught a throaty laugh, sharp intake of breath, maybe another nnnnn sound. Add the fact that she was rocking and arching her hips, he was losing himself to her. He ran his cock over her lips one more time, then slowly and firmly slid inside her. All the way. He savored the feeling for a moment. There was no feeling better than that. No feeling ever compared to that first thrust into her. If they ever made a drug that could duplicate it, he'd never leave the battery.

She squeezed him back. He moved his arms up, twining his arms and hands with hers, weight on his elbows. He leaned his head down, licked her neck. Slowly moving in and out of her. _Mmm, does your Mom know what a bad girl, you are,_ he asked. He was ready to just be him and her, nothing else. In between breaths, she replied with a husky laugh, _Should we call her and ask her?_

_Mmmm, maybe,_ he said, pausing, then sliding all the way back in. He stayed with a slow comfortable rhythm, stretching out the feeling. He chuckled when the pile of bedding next to them started to move. So, timing his words with every thrust, _have.fun.last.night?_

Rocking her hips. Then replying, _Yes. Where.were.you? Shit._ Ohh, she's swearing already. Both good and bad. She'll start doing even more wonderful things to his cock. Squeezing, contracting, milking. Bad, all those things will overwhelm him. No matter what he tries, she overwhelms him. He picks up the pace, his only defense.

_My OT's acting up,_ he finally responds. Losing more and more of himself to her. He bends his head back down, run his tongue over her neck again. And to absorb the lovely sounds she's making. She's losing herself to his ever increasing pace, and that fucking growl of his.

They both look up in surprise, when a young blond female emerges from the bedding, with a sheepish grin, and wanton eyes, asking, _uh,hi. is there a bathroom?_ He ducks his head back down, when she answers for them. They feel the bed shift, then footsteps dopplering away. He laughs when he hears her say, _there better only be one ass you're looking at right now._

Well, that's one thing she never has to worry about, he thinks. Giving her a light bite on the shoulder, he playfully says, _she is kinda cute though._ Driving deep, moving himself in a circle. He only wants her. _Mmmm, so invite her back,_ she purrs. He's not sure if she's teasing or genuine. It doesn't matter, he only wants her. _It's up to you. I'm very happy with this,_ he replies. He doesn't want to talk. He doesn't want to think. He just wants to feel her, wrapped around him.

Plunging harder and deeper, his way of proving that he is happy with just this. When petite blond returns, he ignores her. Not out of rudeness,Only focused on the sounds beneath him. His music, the sounds she's making, the way she's moving, she's getting close. He knows when she comes, so will he. Her heat and wetness exploding onto him, too much for him to resist. So he doesn't. A mixture of sounds and fluids, they come. Followed by her slow, throaty laughter, his heavy breathing. then, after a moment, clapping.

_Wow. That was hot,_ exclaims the blond, sitting on the side of the bed. _I have no idea how to respond to that,_ he mutters into her neck. She laughs her response. _Good morning,_ as he nuzzles her neck. _Mm-Hmm. Now get up. Be nice, say hi,_ she says, before rolling out of bed. 

He rolls over, looking for something to cover himself. Young blond hands him a blanket. _Thanks,_ he says. Covering himself. Shepard's off to the bathroom. He takes the outstretched hand and hears, _Hi. I'm Mandy._ Of course you are, he thinks. _Garrus_ , he says.

_You guys looked good together_ , chirps Mandy. He's trying to think of a reply, when Shepard saves him. Sits down, leaning back on the headboard. With a smile that I've learned means she's up to something bad, she waves Mandy to her. Mandy climbs over the bedding, turns around, and scoots back between Shepard's toned legs. 

I admit to liking the contrast between the two. Mandy's leaning back into Shepard, very petite, blond. Shepard's red hair mingling with hers as Shepard rests her chin on Mandy's shoulder. Another contrast as her arms encircle the girl. In reality, Shepard's not much bigger than her. Except Shepard's all corded muscle. And there is no look of innocence on her. She's a predator.

Smiling to himself, she's a narcotic mix of sex and ferocity. 

_We've had lots and lots of practice_ , she says to Mandy. _You interested?_ , she adds. 

Curiosity and innocence almost painful to see. I actually sigh, Shepard quirks a brow. I wonder if she thinks the same thing. Oh, little girl, do you know who we are?

She reaches up and lightly pinches and pulls Mandy's nipples. She gives me a look, that says please can we? 

_I just came by to say good morning, and see if you wanted to go to breakfast,_ I explain my level of involvement in this. 

The smile returns. _I have a better idea._

_I'm listening,_ OK. I'm curious.

Room. Room service. I meet her smile. I'll pack a bag.

Some mornings are better than others it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the way that is the web, I was searching for one thing, and stumbled across another, a photo of a woman sleeping. A simple, yet evocative picture. Shepard's pose is from the photo.  
> Then I wondered what Garrus would do, if he stumbled across that.  
> And since I obviously have way too much free time in my head, I wondered what if Garrus and Shepard are in a non-standard relationship.  
> One wrong mouse click.  
> [5/7/15:Minor revisions + two added lines]  
> [Shepard's pic is here: [Amber Megan Shepard](http://auralcontraceptive.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please R&R. Thanks again.


End file.
